$ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}8 \\ 5 \\ 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 5 & 3\end{array}\right]$